Waaagh! Editarz
DA WAAAGH! OF DA EDITARZ is 'ere to do two fingz, shooten and stompen! (o and write quality articles for this wiki) Wez gonna krump every last one of da uvver faktionz and take ova da universe as da bossez of all kreation! FOR WRITIN AND DA WAAAAAAAGH! DA NOBZ AND BOSS WEIRDBOSS CAPZLOK KEYSMASHA (aka T42) WEIRDBOSS CAPZLOK SPELLSMASHA IS A BLOODY TUFF AND KUNNEN ORK, 'E ALSO 'AS BAD 'EAREN AND 'AS TO SHOUT ALL DA TIME. 'IS LIKEZ ARE, KRUMPEN STUFF, SHOOTEN STUFF, BLASTIN LIGHTIN FRUM 'IS EYEZ, AND WRITIN BOUT WAAAGHZ! "Wierdgirl" Jathana (aka Jackal Hyena) A captured Eldar Farseer who had, for reasons unknown, been helping the Orks be sneakier and more cunning. Her precognitive powers had allowed the Waaagh! to strike more efficiently while allowing da boyz a chance to escape their many enemies. She actually escaped several months ago but because she rarely left her quarters, coupled with the fact that she removed the heads of any orks who ventured too close to her room, the orks have not noticed that their strategist has in fact been absent for the best part of a year. Big Mek Wrenchgit 'Splodeyfing (aka SirDabbles) WOT IZ ET?! ...oh. Sharp inhale... I'z be dah Mekboss' secundh in kummand and be'z in charj of maintanin' dem Gargantz, da Dreds, da Kans and errifing else! You'z go touchin' mah kuntrapshuns, and YOU'Z KOP IT. I'mz alsoh da wun who yellz at da younga and less xperienzed Mekboyz. Why'z I've only been in dah WAAAGH! for veray lettle, I'z also be a kwolatee roighta! Oim 'ere'z to fix up da wicki roight and propah. Unless you'z be a bittoffa 'umie-lovin' git, I'Z FEEDJA TO ME SQUIGGOFF IF YA' ARE! WAAAAGH! "Big 'At Hummie" Commisar Bob and his posse (aka Commisar Wadders) Commisar Bob and his posse are deserters of some regiment they joined the WAAAGH! at of boredom and free choice that and their ship decided "NO IMA NO CARRY ON" with no experience on ship repairs it was the orks or the Imperium. "I think we know which ones gonna treat us worse" Bob said weighing his options. Bob's posse is made up of six people. One Medic, two Guardsmen, 2 Kasirkin and some guy they found called Barry. They may have no experience with with ships but imperial vehicles they have enough to make a tech priest fizz crackle and pop. Their knowledge is the only thing keeping them, Alive and in the WAAAGH! That and all 7 of them want a "Starbukz" as well. DA SEKRET BASE Da Sekret Base is the place where all the Orks of Da Editarz come to congrigate, plan raids, and generally run amok. Its a massive space hulk in the middle of the No Where Segmentum. Da Sekret Base has many attractions, from the famous Two Teefs Taverns (formally Pet Co.) and "da trofee case" a room full of da headz of all da leadaz and bosses killed by memberz of da WAAAGH! in battle, to "Da Invizable Squig Racez". Da Sekret Base is a stunning and overall unquie place for Orks of all Tribes, and as such many flock here by the thousands. (in spite of Da Sekret Base being Sekret Cake-Eata Dakkalord decided to set up a big flashy neon sign in the middle of the No Where Segmentum that details perfect directions on how to get there, why remains a mystery.) It has a large numba of big red buttons installed by various Meks ova da yearz, including the "UNLEASH DA BLOODY HYPERSPEED" button for gettin' around fasta than lite and the "SUPA DIMENSHUN STOMPA MODE" button that transforms Da Sekret Base into a giant gargant for ultimate stompin'. Category:User Factions